


【盾铁】Come With You（复一盾+复四盾+复四铁，3p）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 为了区分，现阶段的为大写的TONY和STEVE，过去的为小写的tony和steve。





	【盾铁】Come With You（复一盾+复四盾+复四铁，3p）

Earth-MCU001-2019  
“那么……”TONY说不下去了，眼前的伙伴们是他并肩作战好几年的战友，谁都知道这是最后一面了。奇异博士的传送门已经开启，TONY最终只是看了一眼那个人，就义无反顾地跳进了传送门中。  
“TONY！”一个身影紧随其后，史蒂芬一惊，只得急忙将已经急剧缩小的传送门扩大，手指在虚空中一划，那道身影最终噗嗤一声进入到另一个时空。  
这个时间线很快湮灭，世界树上的一片树叶因为突然失去了时间而暗淡下去。观察者在虚空中遥遥叹息一声：“人类这个种族啊……”

Earth-MCU002-2012  
TONY来到的正是奇塔瑞人大举侵犯纽约的时候，他看了眼手表，再过不久这个时间线的自己就会举着核弹飞向传送门。他马上穿戴好盔甲一路疾驰，到了战斗的中心地带，那些为了打击泰坦人而强化过的武器在面对这些臭虫时颇有些大材小用，一个掌心炮就可以轰掉一个利维坦①。  
这个时间线的尼克·弗瑞在天空航母上紧张地注视着下面的局势，很快他发现有两个钢铁侠在不同的地方作战。  
“那他妈的是谁？！”  
“不知道！”美国队长steve几乎是吼叫着说出这句话，一脚踹断了一个奇塔瑞士兵的肋骨，“可能是tony的另一套盔甲！”  
“Stark没有这么强的技术！”  
“我就是TONY·Stark！”  
“等等，刚刚有人在无线电里说他是我？”这个宇宙的Stark因为这句话分了心，一枚炮弹向他飞来，tony来不及躲闪只能闭上眼护住脑袋。突然他被大力向后扯，一个人飞快地挡在他面前，用振金的盾牌接下了这一击，只听“轰”的一声巨响，那个人抱着他被炸飞十几米。tony被冲击波撞地有点晕，对方也很快坐起来查看他身上的伤势，见没有受伤才放心下来。  
“下次，可别再分心了。”STEVE说完这句话，急忙投入新的战斗中。  
tony一副见了鬼的表情：谁能告诉他美国队长怎么突然长出了胡子？！

战斗局面因为两位超英的加入而变为压倒性的胜利。虽然，在战斗结束后TONY费了不少口舌才说服他们自己真的来自未来。  
“再过几年你们会面对前所未有的危机，我们用尽了所有办法还是无法取胜，只好穿越回来从现在开始帮助你们做准备。”  
鉴于他那张与现在的tony别无二致的脸，神盾局和复仇者们免为其难地接受了这个说法，战胜的喜悦很快被巨大的危机感所取代。这些时候STEVE都只是静静在一旁听着，时不时插嘴补充几句，而TONY全程没有提到任何有关美国队长或是内战的一切。

TONY是在自己阔别已久的大厦中被STEVE找到的。  
“哈，伟大的美国队长居然怕死。”TONY被压在墙壁上，久违的身体接触让他皮肤下的血液加速流动，脸颊很快充血变红。STEVE的目光有些痛苦，“是的，我怕了，我无法放任你回来独自面对这一切。你成了我的软肋，TONY。”  
“软肋？”TONY几乎要狂笑了起来，“这是我本世纪以来听过的最好笑的笑话了，你用盾牌砸向我胸口的时候也是这么想？”  
“TONY，我们说好不提——”  
“那是战时！现在那个时间线上的人都不存在了，你明白吗？”TONY一激动眼眶便有些发红，“我们回到了这该死的过去，改变了历史，他们都不在了，只有我们！”  
“TONY！”STEVE大力抱紧了他，“我知道，我当然知道，我会一直陪着你的。”  
“操你的，STEVE。”TONY将脑袋埋进大兵厚实的胸肌，溢出的泪水濡湿了那一片布料。他们很久没有像这样拥抱了，过去温存的记忆被唤醒，刚刚经历过战斗不久的精神还处于亢奋状态。TONY抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，看到对方眼中倒映的自己，情难自禁地吻上他的唇。  
STEVE惊讶了一瞬，但很快被狂喜所取代，他一手托着TONY的腰，另一只手扶着他的脑后，加深了这个吻。并不灵活的唇舌费力撬开对方的唇，在TONY湿热的口腔中掠夺，与他的舌纠缠着堕入窒息的天堂。他们肺部的空气似乎要被彼此榨干，不得不姑且松开喘息，对视一眼，却又立即吻到一起。TONY被压在墙壁跟STEVE之间，下身可耻地起了反应。紧贴的部位产生的任何变化都逃不过对方的感知，STEVE也硬了，他的舌扫过TONY敏感的上颚，激起对方一阵颤栗，顺势将手放在他的臀部大力揉搓，下身在对方的下腹缓缓磨蹭。这种隔靴搔痒的方法并不能真的缓解情热。TONY努力将自己的唇舌从对方的桎梏里抽离出来，气喘吁吁道：“别想在这得到我，Fuckin-Rogers。”  
“I see.”超级士兵的血清在这时发挥出了作用，STEVE将他拦腰抱进一间卧室，放在大床上。“我猜这是个好地方，适合老情人叙旧，嗯？”  
“操，我们才刚来。”TONY翻身想要下床，可STEVE比他动作更快，跪坐在他的双脚上，完全压制住了TONY的动作。  
“我想另一个tony不会介意你用一下他的客房的，毕竟他就是你。”STEVE解开TONY的皮带。  
“操你的，STEVE——啊——”TONY没法好好说话了，因为大兵把脑袋埋进了他的下腹。漫长的战争中就连TONY也几乎从未发泄，性器被刚刚吻过他的唇紧紧包裹着，高热的口腔与柔软的舌划过他龟头的敏感地带，带来阵阵颤栗。TONY抓紧了大兵的头发，不自觉挺动胯部想要更加深入，STEVE没有令他失望，将脑袋深深埋进TONY股间，口中的性器前端抵上了喉咙，窒息的错觉使得喉咙不断痉挛，STEVE一下一下将TONY的性器插到自己口腔最深处，逼得对方除了剧烈的喘息呻吟以外发不出别的声音。  
“哈啊……”TONY在接近高潮的快感中不合时宜地想到之前的每一次性爱，能让STEVE主动替自己口交的时候真是少之又少。忽然，一切触感都远离他，STEVE吐出口中的阴茎，毫不费力地拽下对方的裤子，将手指探入股间。  
“操……”TONY咒骂一声，只得动手自己抚慰，大兵却将他的双手举过头顶死死按住。  
“Language,TONY.”STEVE笑了笑，右手食指摩挲着那个穴口，接着探了进去。久未经人事的肠道干涩紧绷，让手指的进入也十分困难。STEVE只得暂时抽出手指，在床头柜里摸索了一阵，找出一瓶润滑液。  
“果然哪个宇宙的TONY都少不了这东西。”STEVE晃了晃手里的东西，成功让TONY脸更红了。他咬开盖子挤在TONY股间，冰凉的液体让TONY不适地皱了皱眉。  
“你最好能操得我比以前舒服，不然我就知道美国队长在外的这两年都是一个人过来的。”TONY不怕死地道。STEVE一愣，旋即笑意更深，“你吃醋了。”  
“你想太多。”  
“我就是知道。”STEVE将手指插入TONY后穴，粘稠的液体被手指带着浸湿了内壁，随着每一次抽插被带入更深的地方。他蓝色的眼珠一动不动地盯着仰趟在自己面前的人，“我只操你一个，而且没有人比我操得更好，你会知道的。”  
“……”TONY羞耻地别过脸去，暴露在对方视线中的脸快要被灼伤了。身下被手指强行拓开的地方充斥着不适，随之而来的还有来自体内深处强烈的空虚感。TONY骗得了别人却无法欺骗自己，在STEVE离开复仇者基地的两年里，自己也是靠着右手解决的。身体不会说谎，它还记得谁曾支配过它，谁能将他送上一个又一个云端。  
“啊……”STEVE的手指按在了前列腺上，TONY仍然勃起的阴茎一跳，一股浓稠的白浊喷射而出。  
“你变得敏感多了。”  
“闭嘴。”TONY难堪地闭上眼，难以接受被手指玩射的事实，果然是禁欲太久连身体也提出抗议了。STEVE加快了扩张的进度，又加了一根手指进去，比一般人要粗壮些的手指即使只有两根也十分勉强，但这还不够。STEVE最后再加进一根手指，扩充地差不多以后才缓缓抽出，将自己已经勃起的巨大从裤链里解放出来，抵在TONY股缝摩擦。  
“嗯……进来。”TONY催促道。STEVE对准穴口，将龟头挤进去，立即被紧致湿热的内壁所包裹，他舒爽地长叹一声，接着一鼓作气将整个分身都挤了进去。  
“啊……慢点……”体内难以言喻的空虚感消失地无影无踪，取而代之的是混合着被撑开的疼痛与酥麻的快感。  
“TONY，你紧得就像……第一次。”STEVE不失时机地说，豆大的汗珠从额角滚落。他没有说错，TONY的后穴太紧了，他的四倍忍耐力差点败下阵来。STEVE双手托住TONY臀部，一点一点抽出分身，又缓缓顶入，缓慢而残忍地开拓着紧致的穴道。在他将阴茎完全没入时，对方会发出小猫般的呜咽声，体内深处的穴肉颤栗着，在抽出时又拼命吸紧挽留他。TONY刚刚高潮过的身体遭不住这样甜蜜的折磨，他恳求道：“快一点，STEVE。”  
STEVE眼神一暗，也不再担心弄伤他，开始大力操干。先前挤进去的润滑液使肉体拍打声分外明晰，被拍成泡沫的液体沾在殷红的穴口周围，让看到这一画面的STEVE下身又粗了一圈。他们还好好地穿着上衣，谁也顾不上将碍事的衣服脱干净，就像一对分开睡了很多年的老夫妻，一见面迫不及待地先做爱，确认自己及对方的存活。  
“哈啊……那里……”在STEVE的粗壮坏心碾过前列腺时，TONY瞪大了眼睛，灭顶的快感铺天盖地，如滔天巨浪席卷了他。  
“不，不能……”TONY全身发颤，他想到之前靠前列腺高潮的经历，深入骨髓的濒死快感是他无法承受的，可STEVE不会给他拒绝的机会，这场性爱中他是主导者，控制着TONY身上快感的开关。他开始朝着那个方向狠狠顶撞，每一次都擦过那个不易察觉的突起，TONY下身像失禁一样，从马眼不断流出透明的液体，阴茎因为无人抚慰而软着，但这丝毫不妨碍那逼近高潮的可怕感觉在脊椎里肆虐。STEVE持续摩擦着他体内的敏感点，TONY的内壁剧烈痉挛着，前端淌出的液体里带上了丝丝白浊，他被STEVE操得未勃起就高潮了。

steve回到自己的卧室，刚到门口他就猛然停下了脚步，从里面传出了奇怪的呻吟。  
“呃，嗯……STEVE……”  
“TONY……你高潮的样子真美……”  
“呜……闭嘴……”  
steve的脸从耳尖红到脖子根，他没听错吧？里面……理智告诉他这时候应当离开，可好奇心又驱使他将手放在门把手上。这是我的卧室。他对自己说。steve悄悄地将门打开一条缝，眼前淫靡的景象让他惊呆了：从未来过来的TONY还穿着禁欲的战斗服上衣，下身却两腿大敞地被另一个美国队长压着干。持续不断的肉体拍打声和腹部可疑的水渍让四倍感官的steve心跳加速，下身也有了抬头的趋势。他慌乱地想要逃离，突然，那个美国队长死死地盯住了他。  
他看见我了！steve两腿却像被钉住了一般无法动弹。这时对方开口道：“进来，士兵，好好看看你未来的情人。”  
这句话成功让两个人都吓了一跳。TONY看向门口，这才发现这个世界的steve站在门口看着他们。  
“停，哈……停下……”  
STEVE的动作未停，甚至连速率也未降低，才高潮过的敏感身子禁不住这样折腾，被别人注视的恐惧更是让敏感加倍。TONY被操地双唇大张，目光涣散，steve则早已被这样的TONY惊呆了。他有一个肮脏的秘密，他喜欢上了自己好友的儿子，对方甚至还有女朋友，而现在，他在自渎时幻想的人就躺在那里，裸露在外的皮肤泛着诱人的粉红色泽，被另一个自己操地神志不清，像一只熟透的，一咬就汁水四溅的水蜜桃。steve不知不觉就来到床边，连他自己也注意不到自己眼中的欲望是多么强烈。STEVE嘲笑似的看着这个年轻的自己，“没人给你脱裤子，士兵。”  
“May I?”steve激动了起来，他颤颤巍巍地脱光自己的衣服，犹豫了一下，还是来到TONY面前，俯下身子亲吻他。  
“唔——”TONY感受到不同于STEVE的触感，立即意识到发生了什么，但他心里却生出一丝诡异的兴奋，而这让他感到羞愧。STEVE见对方没有抗拒，便小心翼翼地伸出舌头，与他纠缠着，手底下撕扯着TONY的上衣，他的掌心很烫，在TONY胸前摸索，抚弄起他的乳粒。细微却不容忽视的酥麻从胸前传来，TONY呜呜咽咽地想要摆脱那双不老实的手，却反倒像是迎合。  
这时STEVE突然加快了速度，TONY嗓子里发出一声惊叫，他知道对方要射了，身体因为即将到来的事而兴奋地打颤。STEVE已经忍了太久，下体的毛发都被两人交合处的液体打湿。茎身的血管一跳一跳，STEVE将自己深深埋进TONY体内，低吼一声，将积攒数日的浓稠精液射入肠道深处。TONY被又快又狠的抽插干得又迎来了一个小高潮，下身一抖挤出几滴白浊。  
STEVE将依然硬挺的性器抽出来，剧烈运动下的他汗如雨下，总算脱了自己的战斗服，露出健美的上半身曲线，他将依然硬挺的性器放到TONY唇边。TONY已经没力气了，两腿大张软绵绵地躺着，任由精液从来不及收紧的穴口流出，伸出舌无意识舔弄着STEVE残留的精液。steve下身硬地发疼，低声问TONY：“我能进去吗？”  
“唔……”TONY犹豫了。眼前的青年是他最爱的样子，既然是一个人，似乎这样也并无不妥……他在心底叹息一声，微不可查地点点头，这细微的肯定没有错过steve的眼睛。青年兴奋地抱起TONY，将他身体翻转过来，用早已蓄势待发的昂扬从背后进入了他。  
“嗯……”再次被填满的穴肉紧张地收缩，有些抗拒来人的造访。STEVE重新将阴茎送到TONY嘴边，TONY张开唇让对方在自己口腔浅浅地抽插，后穴插着的另一根性器是一样的粗壮与灼热。steve头皮发麻，宛如置身天堂，健美的人鱼线紧绷着，他必须忍住强烈的射精欲望，才不至于在未来的自己面前一败涂地。之间被润滑液和精液润泽过的内壁十分松软，几乎不费力就能就将龟头全部容纳进去，接着是柱身。steve深吸一口气，咬紧牙关开始缓慢抽插，速度逐渐加快。  
“God……TONY……”年轻的steve对来自TONY的魔力欲罢不能。TONY被他灼热的顶撞一次次顶得向前，这时口中的性器就会进入口腔深处。TONY呼吸变得困难，眼前蒙上一层水雾，嘴巴也因过度摩擦而通红，可STEVE不打算放过他，他抓起TONY的卷发为自己深喉。  
“唔……嗯……”体内的敏感点被狠狠擦过，TONY双膝打颤，几乎支撑不住自己的身体，嘴里却只能发出带着哭腔的呜咽。这太可怕了，两个四倍体力的大兵会将他干到天亮。TONY感到害怕，现在对于自己邀请年轻的steve加入十分后悔，他们不会停止。  
steve发现每当自己磨过一点时，TONY的肠壁便会收紧，他就记住了那个地方，次次都对准那一点抽插，成功使身下的TONY剧烈痉挛着射出一点淡淡的精液。被不断收紧的肠壁催促着，steve终于无法忍耐，将阴茎抽出来对准TONY光滑的后腰，撸动了几下射在他腰背上，弄脏了原本洁白无瑕的皮肤。STEVE也在最后关头将自己的性器抽出，点点白浊喷射而出，沾染在TONY的睫毛，面颊和唇角。TONY脱力地趴在床上，STEVE有力的小臂一把捞住他的腰，对傻愣在一边的steve道：“一起来怎么样？”  
“呃，好……”steve呼吸又粗重了起来，他帮助STEVE固定住TONY的身子，阴茎有再次抬头的趋势。  
“什么？”TONY费力地睁开眼，“不，不行……会死的……”  
“别乱说，”STEVE怜爱地抹去他唇角的液体，“我们会让你快乐的。”STEVE让TONY跨坐在自己身上，重新勃起的挺立再次插入他泥泞不堪的后穴，将TONY上半身压向自己与他接吻。steve看着那个被填满的穴口，有些怀疑是否还能放进去，伸出手指费力地从缝隙挤进，发现进出不算困难，便抽出手指，扶着自己的性器对准缝隙，借着穴口液体的润滑缓缓挤进。  
“唔！”破处一样被撕裂的痛，TONY无声地落泪，肠壁被撑到极致，所有敏感点都无时无刻不被挤压着，过度的痛和快感交织在一起，毫不留情地撕碎他，将肉体与灵魂剥离。  
太过了。  
STEVE与steve不愧为同一人，配合默契地一前一后进出，让TONY的穴肉深处无时无刻不被填满，过于紧绷的肌肉也勒得他们又痛又爽，却都甘之如饴地拼命索取。  
TONY已经流不出精液了，阴茎顶端因为多次射精而红肿，只能咬住下唇承受一波又一波的无精高潮。他的指甲用力嵌入STEVE手臂，仿佛这样就能缓解体内乱窜的电流。  
两个四倍体力的大兵不知疲倦地一前一后操干，像是要榨干他体内最后的水分，TONY尖叫一声，淅淅沥沥的金黄色尿液从下体流出，被干到失禁让他哭了起来，STEVE只得不断亲吻安慰。  
“这不丢人，TONY，你做得很好。”  
“TONY，你太棒了……”steve也吻上他的背。两个大兵极有默契地同时开始射精，TONY有种肚子被填满的错觉。  
“我说过，没有人比我操得更好，无论是过去的我还是现在的我。”STEVE轻声说道。  
TONY现在知道了，无论在哪个时间线，自己都不可能和STEVE分开。

FIN.

注：  
①利维坦：“……奇塔瑞帝国的军事护卫队。这支护卫队由生命物质与尖端科技结合而成。这些庞大笨重的野兽每个能搭载数百个奇塔瑞士兵和一整套足以粉碎星球的武器。”——《漫威宇宙旅行指南》


End file.
